


The Heir Of The Black Family (rewrite)

by Flowergirl2201



Series: The Heir Of The Black Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, BAMF Allison Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Female Regulus Black, Five never ran away, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Regulus Black Feels, Rule 63, Sibling Bonding, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, The Golden Trio, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, teen umbrella academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: When looking his family’s tapestry Sirius see's a new branch and this one had sprouted from someone he never new had a child, his sister Regulus. Sirius is shocked by this information, so he and the order go and meet Regulus's son.Klaus dose not know how to feel about his uncle who he just met. But he claims that he needs help with an evil warlord. Klaus and the rest of his family need to figure out what to do. Should they help these people and go agianst their Father or should they not help and let them fend for themselves.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Harry Potter & Sirius Black, Klaus Hargreeves & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Klaus Hargreeves, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Klaus Hargreeves, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The hargreeves - Relationship
Series: The Heir Of The Black Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013598
Comments: 27
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my story the heir of the black family. I hope you enjoy it.

Sirius moved his finger along the coarse fabric of the Black family tapestry as he was telling his godson Harry about his family. Sirius had not been in this room for years. He hated it. Sirius was trapped in his own personal hell. He did not really think that he deserved this fate, but then again part of him thought he did. He was the one who decided to switch who was James and Lily's secret keeper. Even though he did not directly betray them he still felt like he did, at least indirectly. Sirius felt like it was his fault that they were dead and maybe it was, maybe Harry and Remus should hate him or maybe that was just his self destructive nature talking. 

Sirius shook his head, he hated the way this house was making him think. Being back here made him feel like he was sixteen again and he absolutely hated that feeling. Hell at least when he was sixteen he was able to leave, he was also able to talk to James. But he was not able to do any of those things right now. Sirius blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

Harry listened and watched as Sirius explained his family tree in a pissed off tone. He was fascinated. It did not really make since to him how someone like Sirius could possibly come from a messed up family like this. 

“And that girl down there that was my sister Regulus.” Sirius told him while vaguely jestering somewhere at the bottom of the tree. 

This information surprised Harry, he didn’t know that Sirius had a sibling in fact it was pretty hard to picture him with a sibling. 

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Harry asked his godfather. 

“Yeah, and she was a much better child as I was constantly reminded.” Sirius replied although he was already distracted looking at the top right half the tree. 

Harry bent down to look at Regulus’s branch and saw something that surprised him even more. 

“You have a nephew?” He asked Sirius slightly offended that that fact was never mentioned. 

“What no I don’t.” Sirius said as he moved his head down to look at what Harry was seeing.

* * *

Sirius stared shocked at the bottom of the tapestry, slowly taking the information in. This did not make any since, none at all. Not one bit of it made since, Sirius would have known if Regulus got pregnant even though he was not talking to his family at that time the Black family was still very well known and there definitely would have been gossip about the heir being pregnant, he also secretly would like to think that Regulus would have told him. 

Regulus’s child name was also something that did not make any sense. The big one being the fact that he had the last name Hargreeves. Hargreeves was not a pureblood family last name, Sirius would know he was forced to memorise all of them when he was a young child, and he knew that if Regulus had gotten pregnant by anyone other than a pureblood she would have one hundred percent been disowned and Sirius would definitely have heard about it.

Her child's first name was also incredibly odd. One of the Black family’s least horrible traditions was the fact that they named all of their children after the stars. And Klaus was not a star name. Regulus was such a soft person she definitely would have continued this tradition at least he thought she would have. The last strange part and this was definitely the strangest was that there was no father listed which meant that there was no father even thought it was completely impossible.

Harry shook him out of his thoughts by saying “You know the name Klaus Hargreeves sounds pretty familiar, I just can not put my finger on why. I will ask Hermione she will probably know.”

Sirius just nodded along still shocked about the new information that he learned about his younger sister.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see what Klaus and the rest of the Acadmey is up too, and Harry ask Hermione about Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> And a side note about the universe in this fic, Wizards can not see ghost in this fic.

Klaus picked at the loose threads of his uniform as he and the rest of his siblings sat at the dinner table. They had just gotten home from their latest mission, this time it was at the Eiffel Tower. He looked around the large table and watched his siblings as they ate. Or at the very least they were supposed to be eating, most of them were not.

Allison and Luther were staring at each other, Klaus internally gaged at the faces they were making at each other.

Five was scribbling something on a napkin, Klaus thought that it was most likely a math equation or part of a science experiment but he could not be sure.

Ben was picking at his food but not eating it. Klaus knew that this was most likely because he was forced to unleash “The horror” at their mission today, whenever Ben had to do this he was always depressed for a few days after. Klaus knew that he and the rest of his siblings were worried about Ben when he got like this, sometimes he felt Ben was the only thing keeping his family together.

Vanya, like Ben, was picking at her food although this was due to a completely different reason. Vanya did this a lot, he did not really know why she did this. He considers that it was because she was bored but this was just a wild guest on his part.

Diego had his knife in his hand and he was carving a hole into the table, he did this at nearly every meal. Klaus was pretty sure that if you looked underneath the table you would see a deep hole.

Klaus did not necessarily like watching his siblings, it was one of the only things he could do besides eat at meal times because they were not allowed to talk, but he also kinda disliked it because he hated seeing the ghost that surrendered them.

He hated this for so many reasons, for one thing they were so much more angry then a lot of other ghosts that he saw. That was because he and his siblings had actively killed these people or at the very least they had a hand in their demise.

And there were so many of them, they surrounded every one of his siblings. Even Vanya, he felt this was odd, since she did not have powers and she was not allowed to go on missions with them.

Klaus had only ever met one ghost that was nice to him and that was his mother Regulus. No one in his family knew that he saw his mother besides Ben, and he only recently told him. His mother had black curly hair and hazel eyes, she basically looked like a female version of Klaus. She was also eighteen or at least that's what she told Klaus and she did not really have a reason to lie about that. She was also soaking wet, normally this would make Klaus think that she had drowned but she also had blood on her and deep cuts which confused him about how she died. He would not ask her of course, it was kind of rude and he did not want to upset her. The last thing he needed to see was another angry ghost.

She had appeared to Klaus a few months back, Klaus had asked her why she had only appeared recently because usually ghost unfinished business did not just come u[ suddenly sixteen years after their death. Regulus told him that she did not know why she was suddenly a ghost but she was glad that she found him.

It was a bit awkward at first, for both of them.

It was awkward for Regulus because she hated the way that Klaus was being raised, it was very similar to the way that she and Sirius were raised with the emotional manipulation, pitting them against their siblings, and so much more. The reason she had given her child away was to spare him from the childhood that she had and it pained her to see him going through the very thing that she had tried to protect him from.

It was awkward for Klaus because he had dreamed about meeting his mother for years, of course he is pretty sure that every one of siblings thought about that. But it made him sad to find out that the person that he had dreamed about coming to rescue him from this hell that was called an academy was dead and had been dead ever since he was two months old. She had been dead for nearly his entire life and he did not know. There was also the elephant in the room, and that was that fact that she had given him to Dad. That was something they had yet to talk about.

Even though they had not talked about that yet, they had talked about a lot of other stuff.

Klaus had told her about his childhood and about his siblings. Regulus had told him about her childhood as well and stories about hogwarts. Klaus was a little surprised about how similar their lives were.

They also talked about how they got their names, as it turns out they both had fairly interesting stories in this regard. Regulus got her name because her parents thought that they were going to have another boy and that by the time she was born they were already attached to the name and they could not change it. Klaus explained that for half of his childhood he and his siblings went by numbers and that he only got his actual name six years ago when he was ten, and he was given it by his robot nanny/mom Grace. It made Regulus pretty mad to hear that for the first ten years of his life he was only called number four, but she was grateful that he eventually got one. Although she recognized that this was not something that you should be glad about.

Klaus also explained what their powers were to Regulus. This fascinated her. Apparently in the last couple months of her life she was researching two things one of them she would not tell Klaus about because she told him that it was “something that he should not get into” but the other was what had happened to her and how she had given birth with out being pregnat before or even having had sex. So she was very happy to learn more about what had happened and what her child was like.

But despite all of the bad they had both been extremely happy to get to know each other, and it had been some of the best couple months of Klaus’s life and it was also the best couple of months that Regulus had experienced since before she went to Hogwarts.

Regulus also had a slightly strange affect on the ghost that he saw. He would still see them and they still glared at him or looked at him with a sorrowful longing begging him to help him move on without even uttering a single word. But they did not talk or scream at him anymore they just stared, and this had only started when his mother had shown up.

Klaus looked up at the sound of his fathers voice telling them that dinner was over and that they should all go to bed. He realized that he had been staring at his plate for almost all of dinner. He got up and went to his bedroom excited to talk to his mother about the day's events. Klaus looked up at the sound of his fathers voice telling them that dinner was over and that they should all go to bed. He realized that he had been staring at his plate for almost all of dinner. He got up and went to his bedroom excited to talk to his mother about the day's events.

* * *

Sirius still stood staring at his sister's branch of his family tree thinking about his sister Regulus. He had not thought about his sister in a while, he had been thinking about a lot of people that were more important to him like Harry, James, Lily, and Remus. He also thought about revenge against Peter for betraying the Potter family. But that was not the point, the point was that this was the first time that he had seriously thought about his sister in years, they had probably only talked about five times total after he ran away when he was sixteen and Regulus was fourteen. It's not like he really enjoyed thinking about Regulus, he loved her when they were younger and both of them were much more innocent. But as time went on they grew apart and Regulus became more and more like their parents or at least that's what Sirius thought. He barely saw his sister as she was always held up in her bedroom.

Sirius heard Molly call them down for dinner so he walked slowly to the dining room almost as if sleepwalking. When he finally got there he was the last one to sit down.

* * *

When Harry saw Sirius sit down he remembered that he said that he would ask Hermione about Sirius’s nephew. He turned to her and asked to speak with her in private. She said yes, so they got up and walked into what appeared to be a library. 

“Yeah, Harry what do you want to ask me about?” She asked him. 

“I was wondering if you recognize the name Klaus Hargreeves, me and Sirius found out that his younger sister had a child and that's his name. I thought I recognized it but I do not know where I know it from.” Harry explained. 

Hermione stared at him and said “Yes I recognize that name, he is a member of The Umbrella Academy, I’m pretty sure he is the one that can see the dead although I could be wrong about that last fact I was never very interested in them.”

Harry knew that she was right and that's where he had heard the name as well. Although it made sense that he forgot in what context he had heard the name. The Dursleys had forbidden any mention of The Umbrella Academy in their household; they called them “freaks” and “that they were worse than that freak of a sister.” This had been one of the rair rules that both he and Dudley had to follow. But of course they both still heard about them in school.

Harry thought about this new information and asked Hermione “How are we going to explain this to Sirius?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think. And my head canon is that in the show the kids look extremly simaler to their mothers because they do not have fathers giving them other DNA so that is why I said that Regulus looks like a female version of Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Harry and Hermione tell Sirius about the Academy, and Klaus tells Regulus about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. The academys powers are simaler to the ones that they had in the comics, minus Diego.

Harry and Hermione eventually settled on pulling Sirius aside after dinner was over and telling him what they had figured out about his sister and nephew. Dinner passed by very slowly, both Hermione and Harry barely talking unless they were spoken too. Harry tried to eat but everytime he was about to put food in his mouth he felt like he would not be able to keep it down. His stomach felt like it was filled with bouncing balls. He met Hermione's eyes and he knew that she felt the same.

He looked around the table and saw Sirius sitting next to Lupin, they were both laughing about something but Harry and Remus could tell that Sirius' heart was not really in it. He had his mind focused on something else, only Harry knew on what of course.

Sirius was still thinking about his younger sister and her child. Everything about this information shocked him, he still dose not know what to think about this whole thing. He really could not say that he had known his sister in fact by the time that Regulus had died Sirius had considered Lily more of a sister then Regulus and he barely even thought about his biological sister but form some reason he felt angry at whoever knocked his sister up, and he did not like the fact that after all of these years he still felt even a little protective over Regulus.

Hermione picked at her food, she tried to tell herself it was because she did not agree with Sirius employing a house elf and that was part of the reason. But there was another reason for this as well, she was nervous about telling Sirius about his nephew. She did not really know why this was. She liked Sirius, but they were no were near as close as Harry was to him. Of course telling someone that their nephew who they did not know about until two hours ago was part of a superhero group who was possibly doing drugs and that their long dead sister had became pregnant suddenly without having sex or being pregnat in the morning. This was going to be very hard to do.

When dinner was over some members of the order stayed in the dining room to help Mrs. Weasley cleaned up. But not Harry and Hermione, they did what they planned to do, they pulled Sirius aside and started to tell him about his nephew and sister. “We think we know who your nephew is.” Hermione said. “Really, how do you know him?” Sirius asked confused. “Well we do not know him but we do know who he is. We are pretty sure that he is a member of a group The Umbrella Academy which is made up of what muggles call superheroes. They are called superheroes because they have special powers, but they are not witches and wizards because their powers are unique and have not shown up in magical folk, at least not yet. And another thing that is odd about this group is that their mothers were not pregnant long before they were born, in fact they were not pregnant until they gave birth.” Hermione explained to him, they had decided that Hermione should have explained this to Sirius because she knew more about the academy than Harry did.

Sirius stood, taking all of this information about his sister and her child in. Whatever he expected the truth about his sister’s child was, he did not expect this.

* * *

Klaus walked to his bedroom when he got there he shut the door, then he turned around and he saw his mom sitting on his bed. She asked him in her posh british accent how his day had been. He launched into a long explanation of the mission that they had today, it had been normal for him but really normal for anyone else. The Eiffel tower had come alive, and as odd as his family was even this event was odd to them. The mission had gone really well if you just looked at the outcome. No one had gotten hurt or died, and they had stopped the Eiffel tower. But he knew that no one in their family felt that way.

Sure they had stopped it but they did not stop whoever had made the tower come alive, hell they did not know how it even came alive. And the only reason that they had even stopped it was because Allison was a badass and she told the tower to go back to normal. If she did not think about doing that they most likely would have not stopped the tower and a lot of people would have died most likely including them. They had looked for the people who had made the Eiffel tower come alive but they could not find a single one of them, even their Father seemed to be confused, he did not even say that he was disappointed in them for not catching the culprit.  
Their Father was rarely confused about anything or even if he was he never showed it. But he did show it today and that definitely made the Academy confused and concerned.

Besides that their day had been fairly normal, or at least normal for them. They had training in the morning, which Klaus and the rest of his family hated. Their Father had stopped looking at him in a mausoleum, he had thankfully given up thinking that would work. But now he was trying to get him to make the ghost corporal, which he was not succeeding at. This pissed his Father off, of course a lot of things pissed his father off and it had gotten to the point where Klaus and a lot of his siblings did not care about what their Father said. Or that is what they told themselves, the truth is that they did care about what their Father said, even though they did not like him.

Klaus normally did not discuss this with people, of course the only people he could talk to this about with is his siblings. But when they were allowed to talk to each other they did not want to discuss their Father. He did talk about this to his Mom about this, because Regulus could relate to this feeling. Regulus knew what it was like to both dislike your parents but still crave their approval. Even though this was something that her and her son could relate to, it was still a bad thing. She wished that Klaus and her could relate over something normal like favorite Quidditch teams.

This thought made her laugh internally, but then her mood worsened. She had yet to share any information about the magical world to her son. She did not really want to keep this large secret from him, but she did feel that this was for the best. Her son already had enough on his plate; he did not need to worry about magic. She had told him a very censored version of her life and family, she had kept the spirit of it the same but left out everything directly involving magic. She thinks that eventually she will tell him, but right now is not the correct time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please comment and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to write, my life has been really crazy. I got covid and now exams are coming up so I have been studying for those. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It sets up a lot of conflict in the story.

Sirius sat back in the chair, he was still processing the information that was given to him about his younger sister. The news shocked him. He did not know what to think about all of the information. He had just been given all of this information at once. Regulus’s son had powers.

And not just the normal ones that magical folk had, according to Hermione they were different. “What powers does he have?” Sirius asked Hermione.

“He is able to see the dead and he can move things with his mind.” Hermione told him. Sirius thought about this. A couple hours ago he would never have thought that he would be in this position.

Of course a few hours ago he did not know that his sister had a child. For some reason he felt the need to go meet his nephew. This was not a rational thought though. For one thing his nephew probably did not know that he existed.

He was also adopted by a family of other people that had super powers. And the big thing was the fact that Sirius was a wanted criminal and that was true evan in the muggle world.

* * *

Klaus and Ben sat down on Klaus’s bed. They had just gotten back from a particularly hard mission. The Lincoln memorial had come alive. Thankfully no one was hurt. Everyone found it odd that monuments were coming to life. Before the eiffel tower had come to life, nothing like this had ever happened.

Everyone found it odd that monuments were coming to life. Before the eiffel tower had come to life, nothing like this had ever happened. 

Even Five seemed to be stumped about this. He had not said anything about what he thought was, so Klaus took this as he did not know what was happening. 

They were working under the assumption that the same person had done both of these attacks. But they could not figure out who it was. 

There had been nothing left behind at the scenes. 

Klaus and Ben started talking about the mission. Ben also had no clue what had happened. 

Ben was pretty happy because he did not need to use his powers on the mission. 

Every one else was happy about this as well. 

They did not like it when Ben was upset and he also ways got depressed when he had to use his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Also information about the timeline, this takes when The Hargreeves are 16 and The Golden Trio are 15 years old. It is also in the time frame of the movies (the first movie takes place in 2001) but everything besides the year is canon to the books.


End file.
